


Murasaki's brown tale

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Infantilism, Pantypoop, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Following the incidents with the cursed books, Murasaki Shikibu ends up with a bowel problem. Esteemed Berserker Minamoto no Raikou offers a hand, just not the kind that she'd want.





	Murasaki's brown tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothdresser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/gifts).



Chaldea. The last bastion for Humanity's struggle against the forces that wanted to destroy them. The home of the many heroes that dotted history, united as one under one person's command. A young Magus with the rank of Cause, giving their all to restore peace and order to history.  
  
Unusually during this time of day, everything seemed to be quiet. It was in the middle of the day, and yet not a single soul was walking through the halls. All was silent, all was serene... At least on the outside, anyway.  
  
As many a servant could attest, the individual rooms that they had been assigned were where all the noise and energy had gathered... Or rather, where they had been stuck for the last few hours. Following the latest tiny incident, most servants were afflicted with a strange curse, one that would incapacitate them in the strangest of ways. Murasaki Shikibu, the woman at the center of said incident, knew all too well what was going on.  
  
The candles that kept her darkened room lit in a moody manner started to waver ever slightly. The caster servant was trying to keep her breath stable, but the curse pouring through her body was far too powerful. She had been attempting to stave it off by focusing on her writing, but it only served to make the sensation that much more excruciating...  
  
The way she drew air in and expelled it hastened, her cheeks growing redder as she started to lean across her desk. Even for a woman like her, who had been intimately familiar with the way books and tomes could come to life with the right kind of words, had been wholly unprepared for the chaos her manuscripts could spread. Despite lending a hand to attempt and fix the issue, she had been hit with the brunt of the curse, and as a result...  
  
"No... Not again..."  
  
The few words that left her lips was all that she managed to say before the curse forced her to grunt like an oversized child. The pressure in her stomach, a constant since the curse laid a claim on her body, was being forced out of the nearest hole. With a brief yet chillingly quiet fart slipping out of her supple ass-cheeks, the presumed cause of said pressure was about to make itself apparent.  
  
Shikibu's exhausted and long breaths quickly turned into repeated and quick gasps as she just instinctively started to contract her bowels, pushing out the pressurized and concentrated contents breath by breath. A huge log, the size of her thighs in width, slowly but surely widened her cute and delicate hole, forever making sure that she would never walk straight from the width. The brown immediately smeared itself across her formerly clean panties, leaving a large and discolored spot that would take weeks to properly wash out.   
  
The sheer size of the cursed waste was something to behold, forcing the writer to grab the back-end of her table, arching her entire body across it for support as she pushed and pushed. The more she pushed, the more brown would replace the gentle velvet colors of her lacy panties. Thankfully, the holes in the lace were not big enough for the enormous clump of poo to slip through, yet it still meant that her underwear was being drawn further and further towards the ground. Due to the way the writer had positioned herself, it was difficult for the sensual panty wear to slip off her waist or for the mess to spill out, so the mess was just pushing the actual fabric downward to enlarge the bulge that had been growing on the back.  
  
At this point, if somebody was to burst into the dimly lit room belonging to the first novelist in history, they'd find her in an incredibly compromising pose that served to emphasize the bulge that was steadily becoming more and more apparent as it pushed against the inside of her skirt. The western fashion she had been wearing since she materialized certainly helped in covering up the mess, but it also just made the experience worse if the accident was visible from the outside.  
  
Eventually, the lavender-haired woman had to gasp and stutter as she finally had control over herself once more. The curse had passed yet again, leaving her in a poopy-filled panty and desperately short of breath. "I... Oh..." The vulnerable widow coughed as she staggered onto her feet, the scent of her own accident quickly flowing up through her dress and into her nostrils. Her eyes widen in appalled shock as she recoils and promptly falls onto her rear, immediately making things worse for her.  
  
"A... Aaa..." Small teardrops dribbled down the matured woman's cheeks as she slowly but surely got back onto her feet. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she had just fumbled her feet around like a baby and subsequently spread the mess in her panties all around, thoroughly caking her butt in an exhaustingly thick layer of excrement. It reeked, and she just wanted to get it off and try to write to keep her mind away from her curse.   
  
Shikibu couldn't just take them off and throw them away, they'd stink up wherever they ended up being thrown away. If not for her horrid condition, she wouldn't be this worried, to the point where her legs were shaking constantly as if she had just been in the center of a dangerous earthquake. She hadn't been this worried or frightened by anything... since she lost her husband.   
  
The writer shook her head as her breath grew stale. She couldn't let herself get this distracted. "I just need to see..." The words stopped as she tried to speak the woman's name, her cheeks flushing red as she stuttered. "R-Raikou-sama..." On any other occasion, she'd be happy to spend time with one of the most legendary warriors in all of Japan. But if she had been affected with a curse this strong, then how hard would Raikou have been hit?  
  
The thought lingered on Shikibu's mind as she staggered her way down the many corridors that dotted the sprawling base. With one train of thought occupied by her worried about Raikou, it was hard for the rest of her brain to agree on what way she needed to go. It didn't at all help that the entire complex was disturbingly streamlined, making it even harder to tell things apart. She even got turned around a few times, and it eventually got to the point where she just had to lean up against a wall to take a breather.  
  
The widow took a moment or three to slowly push her hand up against her thoroughly filled panties, wincing as her hand almost sank into the poopy layer. She knew it was bad from just how much she had been forced to push out of her seemingly endless bowels, but this was starting to grow a little bit ridiculous.   
  
Before she had much more time to linger on the thought of how she had messed herself that hard, she suddenly noticed another and much stronger scent of poopy. Something that also carried what felt like a droplet of the esteemed samurai's essence. It was a disgusting smell, but something inside of her heart told her that she'd find Raikou by following it to the source... And sure enough, she did.  
  
She just didn't expect to find her in a state incomparable to her own.  
  
"Mmmmm! Oh, Mommy's making such huge messies... Yes, yes indeed, ohohoho..!"  
  
The first thing that Shikibu saw as she managed to find her way into Raikou's room, was the older samurai squatting down with a huge white-looking garment wrapped around her waist.. and seemingly eagerly pushing out the contents of her colon. It was if she actually somehow enjoyed the sensation of shitting herself senseless. A normal person would be disgusted with what they saw, but Shikibu couldn't look away. She was utterly transfixed on the older woman having fun with such an infantile experience.  
  
The more Shikibu looked on at Raikou, the more her hands subtly started to drift down towards her own bulge. She had pushed out a huge solid ball of waste, and yet... Sure, it had been incredibly painful, but that was to be expected. The excrement coming out of the samurai was much larger, and yet she was in absolute bliss from the sensation of having her ass spread apart like this. It left the poor woman awestruck, only snapping out of her state as she felt her fingers pushing up against her crotch, quickly withdrawing both hands to her chest as she gasped in surprise.  
  
Raikou panted like a bitch in heat as she reached behind her, slowly rubbing at the massive bulge in the back of her equally massive diapers, only for her eyes to suddenly fall upon the 'culprit' behind the entire experience when she heard that sudden gasp. Suddenly, her lustful grin shrunk into a pleased smile as she pushed the lump of poo up against her rear one more time. "Oh, Shikibu-chan. You interrupted Mommy during her little alone time. But I know you're not that bothered by seeing Mommy like this, since you made Mommy this way..."  
  
It wasn't entirely wrong to call out Shikibu for the curses that had befallen the servants of Chaldea, but nothing she had done specifically pushed Raikou to this extreme! The worst part was, despite the fear settling in her heart, the writer knew that Raikou wouldn't hurt her... She would do much worse, even if she apologized for everything she had done including the parts that weren't her fault.   
  
A shiver ran down the western-dressed woman as the school uniform-clad woman approached her, her body seizing up as she whimpered ever slightly. Something about the woman standing across from her made her worried for her life, especially with that concerning smile reaching from one ear to the other. She couldn't back away, she couldn't move even an inch, letting the purple-suited woman wrap her arms around her waist and pull her into a close, skin-rubbing hug. The crinkle from Raikou's filled diaper was loud and clear as she leaned across the writer's shoulder, whispering just a few foreboding words.  
  
"Trust me, Shikibu-chan. You'll grow to enjoy all of this. Just let Mommy Raikou guide you."  
  
The last thing that could be heard from Raikou's room was the lavender haired woman's whimpers, before the door shut and left the two to their own devices...  
  
\---  
  
A few days later, as the curse seemed to have died down, the young master yawned and turned around in his sleep. Being afflicted with the same curse as the rest of his servants had been an issue, but knowledge of the facilities meant that he had made it through the week without a single accident.  
  
However, as his tummy started to rumble ever slightly, he tossed himself off the bed in a rather violent manner. Better to hurry his way out of bed and avoid messing his boxers than to end up another mushy messer like his servants.  
  
The moment he went to step out of his bedroom, he bumped into something rather soft, causing him to recoil back and nearly fall onto his ass as a result. "Wha-ha...?" The young man gasped aloud as he looked straight ahead... and immediately let his jaw hit the floor.  
  
Before him, in the frame of his door, stood a certain caster servant that had been directly connected to his current predicament. Shikibu Murasaki, the author of the Tale of Genji... and currently, Adult Baby, suckling on her pacifier as she stared her master down. Her Victorian-style dress had been replaced with a purple onesie that matched her hair, which had been tied into a pair of pigtails to emphasize her new-found childishness. The most worrisome part of it all, was the huge plushy outline around her waist, pushing against the otherwise clingy onesie. She was wearing at least three diapers to get a posture that wide and a bulge that large...  
  
The sight of her was utterly ridiculous, but something within the young master made it hard for him to think less of her for completely debasing herself in this manner. It was only as she started to mutter out past the pacifier that he realized that he was in for a long night. A long night, spent with only her.  
  
"Daddy... Shikibu's here to play...~"


End file.
